It's Not A Fashion Statement
by gustrawberry
Summary: Um misterioso serviço é deixado para Kazahaya. Uma simples caça ao tesouro. Mas será tão simples assim! Yaoi RikuouKazahaya. Concluída.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not A Fashion Statement**

_Capítulo Um_

_Por: Gustavo.Strawberry_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e elementos de Gohou Drug pertencem à CLAMP. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos – infelizmente. Possui conteúdo yaoi, ou seja, dois rapazes se abraçando, beijando e fazendo "coisinhas", que arrepiariam sua bisavó se ela lesse. XD

**Resumo: **Um misterioso serviço é deixado para Kazahaya. Uma simples caça ao tesouro. Mas será tão simples assim?!

* * *

Kazahaya despertara mais uma vez mal-humorado. O estado de espírito dele era tão visível quanto os dois ovos _torrados_, na frigideira.

- Até quando vou ter que suportar isso? – perguntou Rikuou, empurrando os ovos ao notar sua aparência nada convidativa. – Eu já não te disse que essa história de baú do tesouro não existe?!

- Feh! Coma sua comida e cuide da sua vida, idiota!

Os orbes verde-escuros fitaram os dourados por alguns instantes, até que, servindo-se de uma torrada – a única coisa preparada por Rikuou naquela manhã, e conseqüentemente, a única sem uma crosta negra em cima -, Rikuou voltou a ler seu jornal.

O carro estava abarrotado de malas, e Saiga já tinha ocupado o assento do passageiro, onde cochilava tranquilamente, usando o porta-luvas como apoio para os pés.

Com um breve aperto de mão em Rikuou, e um abraço maternal em Kazahaya, Kakei se despediu dos dois rapazes. Porém, a meio caminho de entrar no carro, ele parou de supetão, e levou o dedo indicador direito ao ar, exclamando, em seguida:

- Puxa! Como eu poderia me esquecer de um detalhe tão importante! – e debruçou-se sobre o capô do carro, acenando para que Kazahaya se aproximasse. – Kudou-kun, eu não queria te sobrecarregar, nem nada, mas tenho um pequeno serviço pelo tempo que estiver fora. O que acha?

Recordando-se mentalmente do conselho de Rikuou, em não aceitar qualquer oferta de Kakei antes de saber do que se tratava realmente, Kazahaya questionou:

- E o que seria esse _serviço_?

Kakei lançou um olhar curioso a Rikuou, que observava o carro com interesse, indagando o porquê da desconfiança repentina de Kazahaya, que sempre aceitara tudo de bom grado e, imediatamente.

- Ora, Kudou-kun, será uma divertida e simples caça ao tesouro!

Os orbes dourados brilharam eufóricos.

- Caça ao tesouro?! Eu topo, Kakei-san!

Desapontado, Rikuou bateu com a mão na testa e voltou para dentro da farmácia. Já não tinha como aquela presa escapar, tinha caído direitinho na conversa esperta da raposa.

- Será uma coisa bem simples mesmo, Kudou-kun. No meu escritório, dentro da gaveta onde eu guardo os recibos dos produtos, você vai encontrar a foto de uma caixa de madeira.

Os olhos de Kazahaya ainda brilhavam, cheios de expectativa, mas Kakei tinha sido conclusivo no que dissera, e já adentrava no veículo, quando o jovem de cabelos castanhos, despertando finalmente para a realidade, perguntou:

- E como vou fazer para achar o tesouro?!

Kakei sorriu e ligou o carro, antes de responder:

- O resto eu deixo por sua conta, Kudou-kun. Afinal, vocês têm duas semanas para concluir o _serviço_.

E acenando freneticamente, os dois homens dispararam, deixando Kazahaya ainda esperando uma dica mais precisa.

- Ei, Kazahaya! – chamou o moreno de dentro da Green Drugstore. – Vá conferir o estoque!

- Seu cretino! Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar assim?! Não te dei intimidade! E outra, não fique me dando ordens, você não passa de um urso gordo! – berrava Kazahaya, enquanto entrava na farmácia, batendo os pés.

- Pensei que nessas duas semanas poderíamos nos _aproximar!_ – insinuou o moreno, de detrás do balcão, sacudindo a caixinha de pastilhas para gripe, e fitando Kazahaya misteriosamente.

- Ah! Seu idiota! Não me olhe desse jeito!

Quando entrou no depósito escuro e cheio de caixas de papelão empilhadas, Kazahaya, com a prancheta nas mãos, se deparou com uma "brilhante" idéia:

- Kakei-san não disse que _precisaríamos _caçar o tesouro juntos! – murmurou ele com uma expressão de médico que acabara de criar seu monstro de estimação. – Eu vou achar o tesouro antes! E provarei que sou melhor que o cretino do Rikuou!

A foto de um baú de madeira ainda estava sob posse de Kazahaya, quando este desceu para trabalhar na farmácia. Rikuou lançou um olhar curioso para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que parecia profundamente absorto na fotografia.

- Quer ajuda?! – indagou ele, sorrateiramente, ao pé do ouvido de Kazahaya, que deixou a foto cair no chão com o susto.

- Ah! O que você pensa que é para ficar assustando os outros?!

- Só acho que talvez pudesse…

- Não! Saiba que eu já estou muito próximo de descobrir onde o tesouro está!

- Mesmo?! – questionou Rikuou apanhando a foto no chão e estendendo-a a Kazahaya. – Sua sensível habilidade não parecia estar te ajudando ontem à noite…

Kazahaya estava pronto para retorquir quando a sineta da loja tocou, e um rapaz de óculos entrou, parecendo preocupado. Era o mesmo rapaz que freqüentava a loja em busca de…

- Eu queria um _eki kyabe_¹, por favor!

- Esse garoto sempre vem comprar _eki kyabe_ aqui. Será que ele bebe tanto assim?! – murmurou Kazahaya para Rikuou.

- Não sei. Mas é melhor você ir atendê-lo.

- Nada disso! Você não manda em mim, idiota! Vá atendê-lo você!

Enquanto Rikuou se encarregou de atender o rapaz, Kazahaya tinha uma dúvida em mente:

Já fazia três dias desde que Kakei e Saiga tinham viajado, mas até agora ele não conseguira avançar nem um pouco na busca pelo misterioso baú. Ao contrário do que imaginara, a foto não apresentava vestígios de nenhuma possível localização do objeto.

Entretanto, desde que iniciara sua investigação, Rikuou parecera demonstrar grande interesse pelo serviço, e constantemente, lhe oferecia ajuda. Mas Kazahaya não dava o braço a torcer. Aquele serviço era dele, e não o dividiria com ninguém.

"_Ele pensa que eu não sei quais são as verdadeiras intenções dele! Quer ganhar mais dinheiro que eu, quando Kakei-san voltar de viagem! Mas ele está enganado, se acha que eu vou cair na conversa dele!"_

Rikuou atendeu o jovem de cabelos negros, e assim que ele deixou a loja, voltou a olhar para Kazahaya com curiosidade.

- E então?

- Então o quê?

- Não vai querer que eu te ajude a achar esse _tesouro_?

- Idiota! Já disse que não preciso da _sua _ajuda!

E virando-se, Kazahaya foi para o estoque, buscar mais caixas de produtos para colocar nas prateleiras. Ele precisava de ajuda sim, de fato, mas não iria aceitar a ajuda de Rikuou, ao menos, não tão facilmente.

* * *

**¹Eky kyabe: **bebida para combater a má digestão e a ressaca.

**G.S.: **_**Yo!**_

_**Minha primeira fanfic depois de muito tempo só escrevendo drabbles! E olha o que eu escolho: Gohou Drug! **_

_**Estou muito feliz por utilizar esses personagens tão maravilhosos – e lindos, e gostosos, e apaixonantes, etc. -, na minha volta definitiva (ao menos espero) para o mundo das fanfics.**_

_**Bem,como deu pra notar, é um simples "serviço" dado para o Kazahaya e pro Rikuou pelo Kakei. Mas eu garanto uma coisa: de simples ele não tem nada! (como sempre)**_

_**Gostaram da aparição-quase-não-citada do Watanuki?! Eu não agüentei! Tive que colocar ele, pelo menos nessa ponta! :3**_

_**Bom, o clima da fanfic não vai ficar assim, no próximo capítulo um pouco do mistério será revelado, mas não vou adiantar muito, senão acaba perdendo a graça! Espero que estejam gostando!**_

_**Os capítulos serão semanais, e tentarei não fugir muito disso. (acho que com a ajuda do Timeline tudo vai caber certinho no tempo que eu previ)**_

_**Reviews são sempre bem vindas, vocês já sabem disso!**_

_**Quero agradecer a duas pessoas, que além de terem me viciado em GD, sempre me dão super dicas, em suas fanfics, ou nas conversas que temos: Dri (SweetPepper) e Kaza-chan! Obrigado!**_

_**Quanto ao título, não liguem muito. Deixei pro final, mas como sempre, não consigo ter uma boa denominação legal como "sociedade do anel", ou "pedra filosofal", então, ficou por isso mesmo. Me inspirei na música do My Chemical Romance "It's not a fashion statement, it's a deathwish", mas confesso que foi só por soar bacana! XD**_

_**Jaa!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not A Fashion Statement**

_Capítulo Dois_

_Por: Gustavo.Strawberry_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e elementos de Gohou Drug pertencem à CLAMP. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos – infelizmente. Possui conteúdo yaoi, ou seja, dois rapazes se abraçando, beijando e fazendo "coisinhas", que arrepiariam sua bisavó se ela lesse. XD

**Resumo: **Um misterioso serviço é deixado para Kazahaya. Uma simples caça ao tesouro. Mas será tão simples assim?!

* * *

Rikuou preparava o café da manhã com uma expressão contrariada. Kazahaya não conseguia identificar se era por ser o dia dele de realizar as tarefas matinais, ou se era pelo cheiro de meias velhas que saía da frigideira.

- O que é _isso_ aí? – questionou Kazahaya por cima do ombro de Rikuou, tampando o nariz.

- _Isso_ é a única coisa que eu encontrei na despensa essa manhã. Algum problema?

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e encararam as duas míseras – e mal-cheirosas – fatias de presunto enlatado, que lhes serviriam de café da manhã.

- O que acha de…

- _Waffles_?! – sugeriu Kazahaya esperançoso.

- Tudo bem. Mas _você_ paga!

- Como assim?! Você que foi deixado encarregado da caixa registradora, seu muquirana!

- Ou isso, ou então pode comer presunto vencido. E eu te dou minha fatia!

Kazahaya fulminou o moreno com o olhar. Rikuou, ao contrário, não se fez de desentendido e se levantou, dobrando o jornal e abrindo a porta dos fundos.

- Vamos?

- Cretino! – reclamou o rapaz de orbes dourados, atravessando a porta, vencido.

...

A manhã transcorreu tranquilamente. Rikuou e Kazahaya almoçaram cachorro-quente – pago novamente por Kazahaya, que em um surto de raiva, deixou cair mostarda em cima do avental verde-escuro da farmácia -, na lanchonete do bairro.

Quando voltaram para a Green Drugstore, Rikuou trazia uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, enquanto que Kazahaya reclamava constantemente.

"_Poderíamos ter comido algo mais barato!_

_Se eu soubesse que você comia tanto, não teria me oferecido para pagar! Mas… Espera um pouco! Eu não te convidei!_

_Claro, porque eu não comeria nunca ao lado de um cretino como o Rikuou!"_

- Isso tem que parar! – disse Rikuou, empurrando um Kazahaya surpreso contra o muro da farmácia.

O rosto do moreno estava tão próximo do de Kazahaya, que o jovem de cabelos castanhos podia sentir a respiração quente do outro sobre seu rosto.

- O q-que tem que acabar? – perguntou Kazahaya, a face tingindo-se de vermelho, devido à repentina aproximação.

- Esse desejo… Esse nosso apetite incontrolável! – murmurou o moreno, tocando os lábios de Kazahaya com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu não consigo mais agüentar…

E aproximando-se ainda mais, Rikuou cochichou para Kazahaya:

- Alguém precisa fazer compras.

- O quê! – bradou Kazahaya em alto e bom som. – Você faz essa dramatização toda para dizer… _isso_?!

- E o que você esperava que eu dissesse? – questionou Rikuou, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão sedutora no rosto.

O rosto de Kazahaya atingiu o tom máximo de vermelho, dava até pra notar as pequenas nuvens de fumaça saindo de suas orelhas.

- Vou preparar a lista! – falou Rikuou, apertando a bochecha de Kazahaya, e subindo para o pequeno apartamento que eles dividiam.

- Seu indecente! Tarado e… - ele levou a mão até a bochecha que Rikuou apertara e murmurou: - Seu conquistador!

...

Os últimos raios de sol iluminavam a rua quando Kazahaya voltou do supermercado, com muitas sacolas nas mãos. Ele resmungava baixinho quando um movimento nos arbustos chamou sua atenção.

Um gatinho, branco com manchas caramelo, brincava com as folhas mais baixas da sebe. Uma coleira vermelha em seu pescoço indicava que ele tinha um dono. Colocando as sacolas no chão, Kazahaya se aproximou do bichano e disse:

- Neko-chan está perdido? Vem aqui, eu posso ajudar você a encontrar seu dono, Neko-chan!

O gato ronronou e deixou que Kazahaya alisasse seu pêlo, mas antes que o rapaz pudesse pegá-lo, o bichano disparou por entre os arbustos e entrou no que parecia ser uma velha mansão abandonada.

- Ah não! Neko-chan, volte!

Agachando-se, Kazahaya conseguiu entrar, assim como o gato, por um buraco na sebe alta que rodeava a casa. Quando o rapaz se levantou, notou que se encontrava em um imenso jardim, há muito tempo sem cuidados, pois a hera tinha tomado conta das decorações em gesso que antes enfeitavam o lugar, e o mato crescia livre e disperso, alcançando a batata da perna de Kazahaya.

Ao longe, ele avistou o gato entrando por um buraco na janela. Correu, mas não alcançou o animal a tempo. Então, suspirando contrariado, ele dirigiu-se à porta, que se encontrava entreaberta. Dando uma última olhada no jardim, agora totalmente imerso na escuridão noturna, Kazahaya adentrou na casa.

O lugar era sujo, empoeirado e tinha um cheiro forte de mofo em alguns pontos. Mesmo assim, em algum dia, aquela fora uma residência muito bonita e imponente. A escada que levava ao andar superior era bonita e tinha um ar de elegância que não era encontrado nos dias atuais. As paredes estavam cobertas de quadros, todos retratando paisagens muito belas.

Kazahaya entrou em uma sala ampla, onde alguns móveis, como duas poltronas e uma pequena estante, estavam caídos ao chão. Havia um piano também, e o rapaz se dirigiu a ele, tentando ver mais de perto os porta-retratos que estavam em cima do instrumento musical.

Mesmo com a pouca luz que entrava pelas janelas quebradas e sujas, Kazahaya conseguiu distinguir três silhuetas no porta-retrato que pegou. Limpou a grossa camada de poeira que cobria o vidro com a manga do moletom e deparou-se com uma foto tirada em um dia de sol.

Duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, brincavam no chão, e sentada em uma cadeira, junto a elas, estava uma mulher bonita e elegante. Trajando um vestido vermelho, que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo, e um chapéu em seus cabelos negros, a mulher sorria na foto. Parecia ser uma família unida e feliz.

Mas nesse momento, uma dor forte assolou a cabeça de Kazahaya, que deixou o retrato cair no chão, fazendo o vidro quebrar e espalhando os estilhaços pelo carpete. Ele levou a mão à cabeça, mas a dor aumentava ainda mais. Foi quando ele fechou os olhos e uma seqüência de imagens perpassaram em sua mente. Elas eram rápidas, mas Kazahaya conseguiu identificar três delas – uma faca ensangüentada, uma banheira e uma familiar caixa de madeira -, antes de desmaiar, ao sentir duas mãos firmes e fortes o ergueram do chão.

- _Suma da minha casa… escória!_ – uma voz murmurou distante.

**Comentário:**

_Gostaram?!_

_As coisas estão começando a fluir... Espero que esse ritmo não esteja prejudicando a história._

_Quero muito agradecer aos reviews da MatsukiSakurazuka e da NaruNaru! Estou muito contente por vocês terem gostado. Continuem lendo e mandando suas opiniões, por favor... D_

_Até semana que vem! o/_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Not A Fashion Statement**

_Capítulo Três_

_Por: Gustavo.Strawberry_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e elementos de Gohou Drug pertencem à CLAMP. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos – infelizmente. Possui conteúdo yaoi, ou seja, dois rapazes se abraçando, beijando e fazendo "coisinhas", que arrepiariam sua bisavó se ela lesse. XD

**Resumo: **Um misterioso serviço é deixado para Kazahaya. Uma simples caça ao tesouro. Mas será tão simples assim?!

* * *

O jardim estava iluminado pelo sol, que transmitia vida e calor com seus raios quentes e calmos. Sentados, próximos ao chafariz que ornamentava o local, encontravam-se dois meninos. Aparentavam ter a mesma idade, e brincavam tranqüilos, com seus brinquedos caros.

Uma mulher, usando um longo vestido vermelho, saiu da casa, e dirigiu-se, com passos rápidos e elegantes até os dois garotos. Sua expressão era austera e elegante, mas seus olhos, negros como tinta, expressavam rancor, angústia e frieza.

- Mamãe! – exclamou um dos meninos, correndo a abraçar a mulher, que apenas afagou o topo dos seus cabelos.

- Já tomaram café da manhã?

- Sim! – responderam os dois em uníssono.

Ela assentiu, e foi até o chafariz, enquanto os dois voltavam a se preocupar com suas brincadeiras infantis. Observou as folhas que tinham caído na última noite no chafariz, e tocou uma delas com a ponta de um de seus dedos longos e finos, submergindo-a momentaneamente na água fria.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios vermelhos e volumosos. Uma rosa que nascera no meio do inverno.

Foi quando um dos meninos puxou a barra de seu vestido, estendendo-lhe uma flor amarela, com um sorriso no rosto.

**...**

- Pra você, mamãe!

- Eu não gosto de amarelo. – respondeu ela secamente, jogando a flor no chão e voltando com passos firmes para dentro da mansão.

Não olhou para trás, mas se o tivesse feito, teria encontrado duas crianças abraçadas, ambas chorando em silêncio. Para elas, os brinquedos caros não importavam mais. Queriam amor.

- Cheguei, querida! – anunciou um homem alto e bonito, ao entrar na mansão aquela noite, carregado de sacolas.

A mulher recepcionou o marido com um meio sorriso.

- Onde estão as crianças?

- Dormindo, no primeiro andar.

- Ah! Justo hoje que eu trouxe os carrinhos novos que eles tanto queriam!

A mulher caminhou até o pequeno bar no _hall_ e serviu uísque em dois copos, entregando um deles ao marido, que beijou-lhe os lábios e observou-a com desejo.

- Como foi o seu dia, querida? – perguntou, sentando-se em uma das poltronas e afrouxando o nó da gravata com a mão livre.

- Pior impossível. – respondeu ela, sentando-se ao piano.

O homem riu e bebeu metade do líquido âmbar de seu copo, estalando os lábios em deleite. Com maestria e elegância, a mulher começou a dedilhar o piano, arrancando do instrumento uma melodia simples e triste.

- O que me diria, querido, se essa fosse a última vez que fosse me ver?

- Que pergunta é essa?

- Apenas responda.

- Bom, eu diria que você é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi na vida.

- Só isso?

- Não. Diria também que te a…

Mas a voz do homem silenciou. A última nota foi tocada, e ressoou no aposento, abafando o som do copo, espatifando-se no chão encerado.

**...**

- E essa música se chama: "não devo contar mentiras". – terminou a mulher, levantando-se e saindo do aposento, sem olhar para trás.

- Kazahaya! Acorde, Kazahaya!

O jovem de cabelos castanhos abriu os olhos devagar. Estava deitado em um lugar macio e aconchegante. Usava apenas a cueca, mas o cobertor o protegia. O mesmo cobertor que exalava o perfume inconfundível de…

- Ah! Rikuou, seu cretino!

Kazahaya pulou em cima do moreno, sentado ao seu lado, mas não fez nada, ao perceber que usava apenas a peça íntima.

- Vejo que acordou, de fato.

- Quem tirou minhas roupas?! – questionou Kazahaya, cobrindo-se com o cobertor.

O moreno sorriu e levantou-se, indo até a cozinha, de onde voltou com uma xícara fumegante, que entregou a Kazahaya.

- C-como me achou?

- Que outra pessoa inútil nessa cidade entraria em um terreno baldio e deixaria sua sacola de compras recém-feitas do lado de fora?

O rosto de Kazahaya tingiu-se de vermelho, e ele tentou escondê-lo, em vão, atrás do pequeno vapor que saía da xícara. Então, subitamente, Rikuou agarrou seu pulso direito com força, e buscou seus orbes dourados.

- Nunca mais volta lá, Kazahaya. Aquele lugar é muito perigoso, principalmente para você.

Eles continuaram a se olhar por alguns instantes, até que, Kazahaya se lembrou do que vira ao tocar o porta-retrato.

- O baú! O baú está lá dentro! Dentro da mansão! Eu sei disso!

- Esqueça o baú! – sentenciou Rikuou, sério. – Você se lembra do que aconteceu, não lembra? Da próxima vez, talvez eu não esteja perto o bastante para te ampara quando você cair.

- Mas, Kakei-san…

- Kakei não tinha noção do perigo que aquele lugar pode te causar. Escute meu conselho, Kazahaya. Não volte mais lá.

Kazahaya tomou um gole do líquido quente e observou de soslaio o moreno vestir o avental verde da Green Drugstore e sair do apartamento.

- Não deixarei a glória toda para você, Rikuou… Dessa vez não. – murmurou Kazahaya, levantando-se e procurando suas vestes.

* * *

**Comentário: **_Mais um capítulo postado!_

_Esse foi curtinho, porque serve de ponte para os dois últimos, e também, para explicar o que aconteceu na misteriosa mansão no passado! Tirei algumas referências da "mulher de vermelho" da capa do CD do My Chem, o mesmo que usei pra título. Quem conhece sabe quem é. A única diferença é que o vermelho na roupa dele deve-se ao fato do sangue, e não do tecido. XD_

_Espero que não tenha desapontado ninguém - ainda._

_Obrigado à todos que continuam comentando... :D_

_Até semana que vem!_


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Not A Fashion Statement**

_Capítulo Quatro_

_Por: Gustavo.Strawberry_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e elementos de Gohou Drug pertencem à CLAMP. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos – infelizmente. Possui conteúdo yaoi, ou seja, dois rapazes se abraçando, beijando e fazendo "coisinhas", que arrepiariam sua bisavó se ela lesse. XD

**Resumo: **Um misterioso serviço é deixado para Kazahaya. Uma simples caça ao tesouro. Mas será tão simples assim?!

Nos dias que se seguiram, Kazahaya tentou, inutilmente, voltar à mansão misteriosa. Rikuou, porém, sabendo da vontade do rapaz, deixava-o ocupado constantemente. Podia ser desde uma tarefa da farmácia, como checar o estoque, quanto uma coisa simples e idiota, como preparar o café – absurdamente adoçado – para Rikuou.

- Quantas vezes é preciso te dizer que são apenas _duas_ colheres de açúcar?

Kazahaya fuzilou o moreno, e retrucou contrariado:

- Se você não se lembra, eu não tomo essa coisa escura e amarga, que você chama de café, estúpido!

- Você é tão inocente, às vezes, Kazahaya. Se soubesse as coisas maravilhosas que uma xícara de café proporciona a uma pessoa…

Rikuou conseguiu atrair a atenção do rapaz de orbes dourados para si.

- Como assim?

- Como assim? Você não sabe o que as pessoas podem fazer quando tomam muito café?

- Não, seu tapado! Diz logo!

O moreno aproximou-se devagar do rosto de Kazahaya e disse, lenta e sensualmente:

- Elas conseguem ficar a noite inteira… - as últimas palavras foram cochichadas ao pé do ouvido de Kazahaya.

- O quê?! – exclamou o mais baixo, corando furiosamente. – Isso é mentira, não é?

- Quer experimentar… hoje?

- Estúpido!

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia, Rikuou precisou deixar a loja para resolver um problema financeiro da Green Drugstore. Quando soube disso, Kazahaya teve seu humor alterado drasticamente.

- Não saia da loja, Kazahaya. – sentenciou o moreno, sério, enquanto se preparava para sair.

- E por que eu sairia da loja, imbecil?

- Seu interesse em voltar àquele lugar é tanto, que posso vê-lo gritando em seus olhos.

Inconscientemente, Kazahaya levou as mãos aos orbes dourados, tampando-os. Furioso por seu próprio deslize, o rapaz murmurou:

- Já disse que não tenho que te dar satisfação pra onde vou, ou pra onde devo ir…

- Satisfação. – resmungou o moreno contrariado. - Eu já te disse que posso não estar por perto todas as vezes que você estiver correndo perigo!

- Eu não preciso que me salve!

- Mas eu não quero te perder! – gritou Rikuou, explodindo pela primeira vez.

Os orbes dourados e esverdeados se encontraram. Os de Kazahaya suplicavam ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam transmitir segurança, enquanto os de Rikuou mantinham-se impassíveis.

- Então… Não saia da loja, por favor.

Kazahaya não respondeu.

Quando a sineta tocou, anunciando a saída do moreno, Kazahaya desabou em uma das caixas, apoiando a testa nas mãos. O que fora aquilo? O que estava acontecendo entre os dois?

Mas as dúvidas não assolaram a mente do rapaz por muito tempo, pois logo que se viu sozinho, o desejo em retornar a mansão voltou.

- Desculpe Rikuou, mas não prometi a você que não voltaria. – e caminhou até a porta, trocando a placa onde se lia "aberto", para a de "fechado".

Kazahaya utilizou a mesma passagem na sebe, para entrar na mansão. Dessa vez, a escuridão estava ainda mais densa, como se isso fosse possível. Ele caminhou lentamente pela grama alta, com os olhos atentos para qualquer movimento diferente.

Como na vez anterior, o rapaz adentrou pela janela, penetrando ainda mais naquele lugar misterioso. Porém, dessa vez, Kazahaya estava um pouco perturbado. A discussão recente, entre ele e Rikuou, aflorou algumas dúvidas que há tempos povoavam sua mente.

Por mais que o moreno fosse um chato e grosseirão, Kazahaya não esquecia que fora ele quem o salvara, não apenas uma, mas muitas vezes, e isso acabou criando um certo vínculo entre os dois. Mas não era apenas o sentimento de retornar as proteções de Rikuou, que abalavam Kazahaya.

A convivência, dia-a-dia, com o moreno, criara um laço mais forte entre eles, e Kazahaya não conseguia mais se ver sem a presença de Rikuou, nem que fosse apenas para xingá-lo por tê-lo acordado cedo.

- Chega de besteiras! – murmurou o rapaz de orbes dourados, ligando a lanterna que levara dessa vez.

Caminhando pela casa, Kazahaya não encontrou nada muito diferente da vez anterior. Resolveu, então, subir as escadas, para revistar o primeiro andar.

Os quadros no corredor davam um ar ainda mais fantasmagórico à mansão. Kazahaya estava com calafrios só de imaginar o que poderia existir por trás daquelas portas fechadas de madeira escura.

No final do corredor, ele encontrou um dos quartos aberto. Com cautela, esgueirou-se para dentro. O lugar era muito bonito, por mais e escuro e empoeirado que estivesse, o bom gosto e a nobreza na decoração era indiscutível.

Kazahaya estava tão admirado, que não notou algo no seu caminho – o gatinho perdido -, e tropeçou, caindo em cima da cama coberta de poeira.

E, imerso no poder das fortes vibrações que aquele lugar possuía, Kazahaya adormeceu.

_- Então você voltou._

_Chovia forte, e as gotas, que mais pareciam pedras, ricocheteavam na janela, produzindo um barulho alto na casa._

_Trajando um vestido longo e vermelho, a mulher de cabelos negros caminhou até a cozinha, onde dois corpos pequenos jaziam, imóveis, no piso encerado._

_- Tenho que sumir com isto. – comentou a mulher observando as duas crianças mortas com desgosto. – O porão deve servir._

_E, sem titubear, arrastou os dois filhos para o porão da casa. Quando voltou para a cozinha, o barulho de pneus em atrito com cascalho chamou sua atenção. E, com um sorriso formado nos lábios, ela murmurou:_

_- Agora é a vez do __**meu**__show._

**Comentário: **_Assustador não é?! Está acabando, não desistam ainda! O próximo talvez saia em duas semanas, assim como este. Mas é garantido! Está 70 concluído..._

_Continuem comentando! o/ - mesmo que não esteja merecendo muitos comentários –_

_Obrigado!_

_Beijos_


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Not A Fashion Statement**

_Capítulo Cinco_

_Por: Gustavo.Strawberry_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e elementos de Gohou Drug pertencem à CLAMP. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos – infelizmente. Possui conteúdo yaoi, ou seja, dois rapazes se abraçando, beijando e fazendo "coisinhas", que arrepiariam sua bisavó se ela lesse. XD

**Resumo: **Um misterioso serviço é deixado para Kazahaya. Uma simples caça ao tesouro. Mas será tão simples assim?!

**...**

Kazahaya não esperava por aquilo. Os olhos tão negros e sem sentimento fizeram brotar lágrimas peroladas só pela menção dos filhos. O que estaria acontecendo afinal?

**Capítulo Cinco: Desfecho**

"_As minhas memórias sobre aquele dia não são nem um pouco agradáveis. Depois que eu assassinei meu marido, minhas mãos e roupas estavam cobertas de sangue. Eu não conseguia mais me olhar no espelho, pois sempre que o fazia, não encontrava o meu reflexo, mas sim o de uma assassina covarde. De uma assassina cruel e mesquinha, que só pensou em si própria até o último momento de sua vida."_

O relato sobre a fatídica noite chegavam em Kazahaya por meio de sussurros desconexos, que deixavam o rapaz atormentado. Ele se debatia na cama, mas nada acontecia. Era só ele, o lençol de seda a apertar-lhe os pulsos e tornozelos, e a imensidão escura que os rodeava.

"_E então, eu me deparei com a banheira. Estava cheia ainda, com os brinquedos de plástico das crianças boiando pateticamente sobre a superfície da água. Fui até meu quarto e puxei meu secador de cabelos da tomada e rumei para o banheiro. Um último olhar para o espelho me mostrou uma mulher que não podia mais continuar… Eu estava perdida. Se descobrissem aquilo, eu nunca mais dormiria em paz. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença."_

E na escuridão, um corpo materializou-se. Primeiro, o vestido longo e vermelho, e em seguida a cascata negra que eram os cabelos. Só por último que o rosto alvo da mulher apareceu, encarando Kazahaya sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

"Essa é a minha história. Foi por isso que você entrou aqui?"

"Não!", exclamou ele, tentando se desvencilhar dos lençóis que apertaram ainda mais em volta de seus pulsos. "Eu estava apenas procurando o baú…"

"Não ouse tocar naquele baú!", exclamou a mulher indo em direção à Kazahaya e golpeando-lhe a face. "Aquilo foi a única coisa. A _única_, que me segurou pelos cinco anos que passei trancada nessa maldita casa!"

De repente, algo ocorreu. Kazahaya não esperava por aquilo. Dos olhos negros e sem sentimento, brotaram lágrimas peroladas, que deixavam-na ainda mais bonita.

"Me desculpe… Mas não me disseram que era tão importante assim.", ele tentou argumentar.

"Meus filhos…! Eles não mereciam ter uma mãe como eu! Eles nem mereciam ter nascido! Sofreram a _minha_ dor. Sofreram junto comigo, algo que não era para terem sentido. Perderam a vida, simplesmente porque _eu_ não queria mais viver!"

"Mas porque você resolveu fazer… isso? O que aconteceu afinal?"

A mulher secou as lágrimas elegantemente com as costas das mãos e fitou Kazahaya de forma penetrante.

"Eu era uma modelo famosa. Desde minha adolescência, sempre fui cobiçada por diversos estilistas para estampar suas campanhas. Havia boatos que eles até brigavam pela minha presença em suas festas. Mas tudo isso mudou quando eu o conheci…"

"_Ele era um adorável empresário, que ajudava na administração de uma das empresas para qual eu fiz uma campanha publicitária. Um simples esbarrão nos corredores fez com que o amor despertasse em nós dois. Foi tudo tão rápido. No primeiro encontro ele me pediu em namoro, no segundo em noivado, e no quinto já estávamos de pé, no altar de uma capela particular em Paris, oficializando nossos votos"._

"_Os primeiros meses foram os melhores da minha vida. Viajamos por muitos lugares do mundo, conhecemos pessoas maravilhosas, e por fim, compramos nossa casa. __**Esta**__ casa. Eu sempre tive o sonho de ter meu próprio lugar, para poder viver tranquilamente quando eu tivesse meus filhos, quando eu não pudesse mais trabalhar…"_

"_Mas eu não queria tê-los tão rápido assim.Não, eu ainda podia trabalhar. Eu ainda __**queria**__ trabalhar! Mas ele mentiu pra mim. Disse que não era pra eu me preocupar, porque ele estava tomando cuidado para que eu não engravidasse. Porém, com apenas dois meses de casados, senti os primeiros sintomas, e ao fazer o teste, descobri o inesperado: estava grávida."_

"_Assim que a notícia se espalhou pela mídia, ninguém mais quis fechar campanhas comigo, afinal, o meu trabalho exigia um corpo perfeito, e ninguém iria querer uma mulher com uma barriga enorme, usando suas roupas de couro, ou casacos de pele. O ponto alto foi a minha demissão da empresa em que trabalhava. Eles alegaram que não era por esse motivo, mas eu sabia que estavam mentindo"._

"_Foi então que a minha triste vida começou. Eu não saia mais de casa, não porque eu não quisesse, mas porque meu marido me obrigava. Mesmo estando grávida, ele se recusava terminantemente a contratar uma empregada. Dizia que não precisávamos disso, que cuidaríamos do nosso lar, assim como a família dele. Não podia contrariá-lo, afinal, como poderia me sustentar agora que estava sem emprego?"_

"_Depois do nascimento dos gêmeos, meu cativeiro ficou ainda maior. Nem minhas amigas entravam aqui. Tudo porque __**ele**__ não queria. Tudo porque…"_

Ela sentou-se na cama e estendeu a mão aos cabelos castanhos de Kazahaya, afagando-os despreocupadamente. As lágrimas recomeçaram a cair, e com a voz embargada, ela continuou:

"_Eles eram perfeitos. Tinham saúde. Me amavam. Mas não era recíproco. Eu nunca fui perfeita. E isso acentuou-se depois que eu fiquei grávida. Meu organismo estava fraco, e qualquer gripe já me deixava de cama por algumas semanas. E por fim, por mais que tentasse, o que eu sentia por eles não era amor. Era mais como um dever de cuidar deles, algo que uma babá sente pelos filhos de seus patrões. Apenas isso"._

"Mas por que não tentou falar isso com seu marido? Por que não tentou argumentar uma solução para esse problema?!", perguntou Kazahaya, aproveitando-se do momento de confiança que ela estava depositando nele.

"Ele nunca entendia! Nunca atendia meus pedidos! Era um marido bom. Sempre trazia presentes para nós de suas viagens ao exterior, mas nunca comprava nada que eu pedia. Vestidos, revistas de moda, etc., eram coisas proibidas de mencionar dentro dessa casa. Ele não queria, por nenhum momento, que eu me lembrasse do que um dia eu fora".

"_Eu não estava mais agüentando. Estava enlouquecendo. E a última saída que eu podia enxergar era terminar definitivamente com tudo aquilo. Lembro que no dia em que decidi fazê-lo, brinquei com meus filhos a tarde inteira. Eles estavam alegres. Eles gostavam mesmo de mim"._

"_E quando deitei os dois no porão, os olhos fechados, os corpos gelados, finalmente percebi a gravidade daquilo que tinha feito. Mas não tinha mais volta, aquela era minha decisão. Eu não pararia mais"._

"_Quando ele chegou, trazendo presentes para todos nós, com aquele sorriso de plástico no rosto, eu definitivamente tive certeza. A certeza que ele fora o culpado por eu ter sofrido por todos os cinco anos que passei sendo mulher dele."_

O rosto dela assumiu a máscara sem emoções. Seus dedos pararam de acariciar os cabelos de Kazahaya e ela pôs-se de pé. Cabisbaixa, deu a volta na cama e ficou frente a frente ao rapaz.

"Agora que você sabe de toda a verdade, não poderei deixar que saia daqui".

"Como assim?!", exclamou Kazahaya. "Eu não fiz nada de ruim para você! Eu te ajudei a colocar pra fora a dor que você estava sentindo… Não pode me matar!"

"E quem disse que a morte é a única coisa que espera todos que estão vivos?"

Mas antes que ela se lançasse pra cima do rapaz, um estrondo atingiu em cheio o lugar e uma mão forte arrancou Kazahaya dos lençóis. E quando o rosto de Kazahaya atingiu o ombro do seu salvador com força, e o cheiro característico penetrou em suas narinas ele sorriu. Rikuou.

"Está tudo bem com você, Kazahaya?"

"Claro que sim, bastardo. Por que demorou tanto pra chegar?"

"Cala a boca. Eu estava aguardando o momento certo. Tenho que fazer uma entrada triunfal, senão salvar você acaba perdendo a graça".

Ele colocou Kazahaya no chão e os dois se entreolharam. Kazahaya sentia-se culpado por ter desobedecido Rikuou, mas o moreno não parecia se importar com aquilo agora. Puxou o menor pra perto de si e encarou a mulher que ainda estava lá.

Mas ao contrário do que esperavam, a mulher sorriu, e disse:

"Eu não quero me tornar algo pior do que já sou. Vocês têm um ao outro. São mais fortes do que eu. Mesmo que fizesse algo contra um, o outro também sentiria, e não me deixaria em paz… Se bem que não posso considerar o meu estado atual como uma coisa tranqüila. A única coisa que posso dizer à vocês é…"

Uma nuvem de poeira cobriu a mulher e, antes que ela pudesse concluir o que tinha a dizer, desapareceu, e o quarto voltou a ter a aparência de antes. Kazahaya abraçou Rikuou como nunca fizera antes e murmurou:

"Desculpe".

"Eu não sou obrigado a aceitar, sou?"

"Não. Mas se você fizer isso…"

"Tudo bem, idiota! Eu aceito!"

**...**

Quando Kazahaya saiu do banho, depois de terem voltado à farmácia, encontrou Rikuou sentado na cozinha, tomando uma xícara de café quente, enquanto observava uma pequena caixa de papelão, fechada por uma fita dourada.

"Então era isso que tinha dentro do baú?", indagou Kazahaya, ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha.

"Sim".

"E você não abriu ainda, por quê?"

"Não acho que seria uma boa idéia. Kakei pode não gostar disso…"

"Idiota! Depois de tudo que passamos, acho que não há nada mais justo que sabermos o que tem dentro disso aí!"

Rikuou deu de ombros e pousou a xícara na pia, adiantando-se até a caixa com uma faca nas mãos.

"Por que não abre com as mãos, inútil?!"

"Por que você não cala a boca um minuto?"

Kazahaya bufou contrariado, mas observou o moreno tocar a fita com a ponta da faca, que imediatamente adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada, antes de derreter. Rikuou jogou o que restara do utensílio na lixeira e olhou para o rapaz de cabelos e olhos dourados com uma expressão auto-explicativa: _não disse_.

"Isso não é justo!"

"O que não é justo?", Kakei acabara de entrar no apartamento, e observava os dois rapazes com um sorriso no rosto.

"Kakei-san!", exclamou Kazahaya, contente.

O mais velho notou a caixa em cima da mesa e bateu as mãos. Foi até o embrulho e já ia pegá-lo nas mãos quando Kazahaya gritou:

"Cuidado, Kakei-san! Essa coisa está amaldiçoada! O Rikuou quase…"

"Não se preocupe, Kazahaya", interrompeu Kakei tirando um pequeno estilete dourado do bolso do casaco. "Mas fico feliz em notar que vocês dois ficaram mais _próximos_ durante esse curto período em que eu me ausentei".

As bochechas dos dois rapazes coraram ao mesmo tempo. Saiga entrou nesse mesmo instante e sorriu para todos, antes de acrescentar:

"Quem me ajuda com as bagagens?"

**...**

Kazahaya sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Kakei. Os dois estavam sozinhos no escritório, já que Saiga e Rikuou tinham saído para comprar algo pro jantar. A caixa estava entre eles, e Kazahaya ainda estava muito curioso sobre o que estava guardado dentro dela. Mas antes, Kakei tinha algo importante pra lhe dizer.

"Eu sabia sobre a mulher".

"Rikuou me disse a mesma coisa…"

"Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu não ter te falado antes, não é?"

Kazahaya desviou o olhar do mais velho, que continuou:

"Eu sabia que, mesmo contando-lhe a verdade, você não desistiria Kudou-kun. Eu admiro muito isso em você. Não desiste facilmente, e quando se propõe a fazer algo, vai até o fim".

"Mas as nossas vidas… a minha e a do… do Rikuou estavam em jogo!"

"Peço desculpas por isso. Eu sei que não adianta, mas fiquei preocupado com vocês. Porque querendo, ou não, vocês já fazem parte da minha vida".

O rapaz de orbes dourados não esperava ouvir aquilo, e surpreendeu-se, ao ver que a declaração de Kakei era verdadeira. Ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Ótimo! Agora vou enviar essa carta ao meu amigo e…"

"Espere! O senhor não vai me mostrar o que tem aí dentro?"

"Talvez seja melhor não, Kazahaya. Não acho que vá gostar de saber o que tem aqui dentro".

"Mesmo assim quero saber! Não arrisquei meu pescoço à toa duas vezes!"

Kakei concordou, e um pouco a contragosto, abriu a tampa da caixa, revelando dois pares de sapatinhos de lã, bordados à mão. Kazahaya levou a mão aos lábios, e uma lágrima surgiu no canto de seu olho. Então a mulher não fora totalmente fria e cruel… Ela se preocupara com seus filhos, ela também os amou, nem que tivesse sido por um curto período de tempo.

Quem saberia dizer quem sofrera mais naquela história, afinal? Ela tinha seus próprios sonhos, e tudo que construíra fora destruído por algo que deveria somar, e não subtrair. Kazahaya imaginou se casaria com alguém no futuro, mas as lembranças de Kei afloraram em sua mente, e ele resolveu tentar esquecer o episódio.

"Eu sei sobre a mulher… Ela era uma conhecida…"

"Tudo bem, Kakei-san. Vou subir agora".

Kakei concordou e acompanhou o rapaz até a porta do escritório. Kazahaya olhou de relance para a caixa aberta antes de deixar a sala com um aperto no coração.

**...**

"Por que não veio comer pizza?", indagou Rikuou subindo no telhado pela janela aberta.

Kazahaya estava sozinho, observando as luzes dos prédios ao longe. Ignorou a pergunta de Rikuou, e não se moveu quando o moreno sentou-se ao seu lado e tocou-lhe com o ombro, indicando o céu estrelado.

"Bonito, não acha?"

"Claro", respondeu ele de forma conclusiva. "Mas, às vezes, eu fico pensando se existe _realmente_ algo que possa ser considerado bonito no mundo em que vivemos".

Rikuou observou o menor com preocupação. Desde quando Kazahaya assumira aquele semblante? Por que estava se preocupando com algo tão profundo naquele momento?

"É claro que existe. Eu mesmo sei de uma coisa que é tão bonita que ofuscaria até o brilho daquelas estrelas lá em cima!"

"E o que seria isso… _Rikuou_?"

O moreno sorriu ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por Kazahaya, sem o mínimo de sarcasmo. Ele tocou o rosto alvo do menor e aproximou os lábios de seus ouvidos, onde sussurrou:

"Seus olhos".

Kazahaya corou furiosamente, e se afastou um pouco do moreno, que foi mais rápido, e puxou-o para mais perto. Sentiu a pele fria de Kazahaya entrar em contato com a sua. Não queria mais nada naquele momento, apenas ter o corpo de Kazahaya próximo ao seu já bastava.

"Por que está me dizendo algo assim, idiota?", questionou Kazahaya, tremendo, involuntariamente, temendo saber qual seria a resposta.

"Porque eu finalmente percebi que não consigo mais esconder o que eu sinto. Chega de ter você em meus braços só quando estou te salvando de algum perigo. Eu quero ter você Kazahaya, quero você todo _pra mim_!"

Os orbes verdes fitaram os dourados, decididos. Kazahaya não soube argumentar uma respostas a tempo, antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelos de Rikuou, que habilmente, dominaram os seus em um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Quando ambos não tinham mais condições de continuar, Rikuou afastou-se e observou o rapaz, que respirava rapidamente embaixo de si.

"Você é maluco… Só pode!", comentou Kazahaya baixinho, enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração.

"Sim. Maluco por você…"

"Idiota!"

"Prefiro Rikuou, a partir de agora".

"Por quê?"

"Porque nós não seremos apenas colegas de apartamento, Kazahaya. Eu quero ser o seu…"

"Hey, vocês aí em cima!", gritou Saiga. "Desçam aqui e me ajudem com as malas!"

O moreno bufou contrariado, fazendo os fios negros que cobriam a testa, flutuarem delicadamente. Kazahaya puxou-o pra perto e beijou-lhe novamente, mas desta vez foi algo mais rápido. Em seguida, levantou-se e entrou pela janela.

"Conversaremos sobre essa nova forma de tratar o outro mais tarde. Vamos descer!"

"Okay, Kazahaya".

E antes de ir, o moreno observou o céu novamente, e assim que avistou uma estrela cadente passear na imensidão negra, sabia o que desejaria…

Amor eterno? Talvez. Mas a eternidade é algo muito demorado. Ele passou a mão pelo bolso do _jeans _e sorriu, ao confirmar algo que ainda estava lá.

Sexo. Isso seria ótimo para hoje à noite. E pode ser considerado um desejo, já que Kazahaya ainda é… virgem!

"Rikuou! Ainda tenho malas aqui!", gritou Saiga mais uma vez.

E, sem esperar outro chamado, o moreno cruzou a janela e foi se juntar aos outros. Algo dizia que aquela noite terminaria de forma espetacular.

**...**

**Comentário: **_Nem acredito que consegui terminar! Gente, esse capítulo ficou empacado um mês inteiro, até finalmente sair do jeito que eu queria… A única coisa que estava meio que "certa" era essa cena final no telhado. Eu queria porque queria essa cena no final, e consegui! \o/_

_E graças à Jujulis eu estou publicando esse capítulo antes do prazo de uma semana, mas não se preocupem, porque estou preparando um pequeno – mesmo – extra pra publicar semana que vem, e encerrar, definitivamente a fanfic._

_Espero que tenham gostado e… REVIEW ME NOW!!_

_Obrigado à todos que leram até aqui!_

_Fui…_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Not A Fashion Statement**

_Capítulo Extra_

_Por: Gustavo.Strawberry_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e elementos de Gohou Drug pertencem à CLAMP. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos – infelizmente. Possui conteúdo yaoi, ou seja, dois rapazes se abraçando, beijando e fazendo "coisinhas", que arrepiariam sua bisavó se ela lesse. XD

**Resumo: **Um misterioso serviço é deixado para Kazahaya. Uma simples caça ao tesouro. Mas será tão simples assim?!

**...**

Rikuou abriu o porta-malas e deu um passo pra trás, receoso, ao descobrir qual era o seu conteúdo.

"Pensei que vocês estivessem viajando", comentou o moreno, virando-se para Saiga, que tinha um sorriso satisfeito no semblante.

"E estávamos, de fato. Mas sabe como é o Kakei, não pode ver nada diferente, que já quer experimentar. Essas _belezinhas_ aqui são uma benção para um casal não cair na rotina, meu jovem. Leve uma com você hoje, e verá que não estou brincando!", e entregou a Rikuou um pacotinho marrom.

...

Mais tarde, Kazahaya não conseguiu entender porque tinha gosto de chocolate em sua boca. Mas aquilo não importava, não naquele momento, em que ele estava protegido pelos braços fortes de Rikuou.

**...**

**Comentário: **_O que acharam?! Sacaram o que era o "pacotinho", certo?! Eu sempre imaginei essa cena, desde o primeiro capítulo que eu escrevi. Isso ao menos comprova que rolou algo além dos beijos no telhado, concordam?_

_Espero realmente que todos que leram tenham curtido a fanfic, que apesar de parecer simples, me deu um trabalhão pra escrever. Obrigado à todas que comentaram e acompanharam cada capítulo._

_Um beijo à todas!_

__

_**P.S.: **__Pra quem ainda não sabe, no OnegaiMangá! Estão traduzindo Gouhou Drugs. É só procurar no Google que vocês irão encontrar, pois todos sabem o problema que o tem com links, não é?!_


End file.
